Una voz que abrió un corazón
by Maguie Grand
Summary: hola chicos recién soy nueva me llamo Maguie, espero que les guste mi primer minific, es típico cuento infantil, espero que les guste Candy se encontraba forzada para casarse con Neal Leagan... ¿Cuál será su salida?


Hola me llamo Magguie de Grand espero que les gusten mis cuentos.

Mi primer intento es romántico, espero que les guste.

 **Cuentos con Candy y Terry**

Candy se encontraba forzada para casarse con Neal Leagan... ¿Cuál será su salida?

 **Una voz que abrió un corazón**

 **Cuento infantil, los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea para escribir esta historia, espero que les guste mi primer minifc, es un cuento infantil.**

Candy está desesperada, porque la tía abuela Elroy, pretende forzarla a casarse con Neil Leagan. Mientras tanto Albert se encuentra desaparecido y Archie no puede ayudarla.

Candy no está de acuerdo con el compromiso pactado por la abuela Elroy.

Candy para evadir el compromiso se escapó de la casa de los Andrey vestida de harapos.

¿De dónde saco Candy los harapos?

Annie, su mejor amiga lo consiguió. Era un disfraz de ancianita, el vestido era con harapos ya que era una vendedora de golosinas en la calle.

También le dio, aparte cuatro vestidos, uno de color de la luna, otro color del sol, otro de color rosa y el otro color del rojo y en la espalda llevaba su violín.

Candy oculta su nombre y abandona Chicago se dirige a Nueva York. A buscar trabajo, nadie la aceptaba, hasta que encontró un trabajo como enfermera en un hospital. Toco la puerta y salió un médico, al ver a la viejita dudo que era enfermera, por su edad, pero ella insistió que, si podía trabajar de enfermera, tanto insistió que el medico la acepto.

Candy trabajaba todo el día en el hospital, nadie la reconocía, y en las noches descansaba en su departamento.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para atender a los pacientes del hospital, disfrazada de viejecita y esa era la rutina de todos los días, la gente que la veía pasar todos los días, le puso cariñosamente la viejita consentida, porque era muy cariñosa con los pacientes.

Candy en su departamento, a partir de las 12 de la noche, se ponía un vestido de color, diferente, tocaba su violín y cantaba muy hermoso y eso era su rutina todas las noches.

La gente que escuchaba decía: de donde salía esa hermosa voz, puesto que ahí vivía una viejita y nadie creía que ella era la que cantaba.

Un día pasó un joven llamado Terry que, al escuchar la voz, quedo perdidamente enamorado de esa dulce voz, tan impresionado estaba Terry que una de esas noches camino hasta la puerta donde se escuchaba la voz.

Grande fue su sorpresa que al mirar por una abertura de la puerta vio una hermosa doncella que era Candy quien cantaba y tocaba

Pasó, el tiempo y Terrence no tenía ni una duda de que la viejita consentida era Candy.

Terrence se anima y toca la puerta, contempla la belleza de Candy y queda mucho más enamorado de ella.

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Candy contenta.

Mi nombre es Terry... ¿Cómo te llamas tú, hermosa dama? - pregunto Terry.

Me llamo Candy- dijo.

Es tan dulce tu mirada, como dulce es tu voz, siento que te quiero desde que escuche tu voz, ahora que te veo siento que te amo y deseo pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida – dijo Terry emocionado.

Candy se quedó sorprendida, pero al mirar los ojos azules de Terry sintió que su corazón se estremecía. Eran tan azules como el cielo y como el mar, pero a su vez presentía mucha soledad, Terry invita a salir a Candy, pues estaba intrigado ¿Por qué se disfrazaba de ancianita?, Candy acude a la cita con Terry con el vestido más hermoso de color cielo.

Candy le cuenta a Terry del compromiso que su abuela había planeado para casarla con un hombre que ella no quería y además que le había hecho mucho daño. Por eso escapo y se disfrazaba de ancianita.

Terry toma dulcemente la mano a Candy y le dice_ nunca dejare que te hagan daño, quiero que seas mi esposa desde hoy hasta la eternidad.

Y el día de la boda llego y Candy lucia más hermosa y se casó con Terry y fueron muy felices.

Fin

…

Notitas mías:

¡Hola!, recién soy nueva me llamo Mayra, pero me dicen Mar ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció mi primer intento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanto una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y Terry, apasionado como un príncipe.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡


End file.
